pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Misa Andou
Misa Ando (美沙安藤),formally known as Chiruru Bokerdole, is a Premium Type Idol who can use jewels to change her appearance. She prefers the brand Rosette Jewel❤Heart and her theme color is orchid. Appearance Outside of PriPara, she has orchid bobbed hair and she wears a color variaton of a school uniforms. She seems to change the color everyday. There is no reason why she does this though. '''Idol Form: '''In her Idol Form, she wears a Violet-Blue Cyalume with a Dark Blue Bow at the top. She has magenta eyes and Violet-Blue hair. '''Lovely Form: '''In her Lovely Form, she has one ponytail put in curls to the side. She has grayish eyes, and wears a Purple Cyalume Coord. '''Pop Form: '''In her Pop Form, her hair is put in a bun on the side, with a dark blue highlight in the bun, She wears a Red Cyalume Coord. '''Cool Form: '''Inn her Cool Form, her hair is put in a small ponytail,with a headpiece. She wears a Blue Super Cyalume-Like Coord. '''Natural Form: '''In her Natural Form,she has short hair with a green rose on it. She wears Light Green and Green Cyalume Coord. '''Celeb Form: '''In her Celeb Form, she has medium hair put on top of her shoulder. She wears a Yellow-Orange Cyalume Coord. Personality Misa is a bright and cheerful girl, who seems to only trust vocaldolls for unknown reasons. She hates it when people tell her to move her tent somewhere else. She can apparently be serious when needed. Backstory Miruru was a Vocaldoll who was scanned by "Milky Way Crusaders", a group of people who scan lost Mini-Falulu's. Though,they thought Miruru was special and decided to give her the name "Misa Andou". Coincidentally,the person who founded "Milky Way Crusaders" was named "Mira Andou. They realized she could open realms if she were to become a Divine Idol.Misa decided to run away from the Crusaders, due to them pressuring her... She ended up at Parajuku's PriPara, which she decided is where she would live. One day, she fainted and lost a lot of her memories. Every now and then, she regains her memory. Though, she regained a memory of her and her "Sister",preforming together at PriPara. Her dreams of being a Divine Idol are now more crucial than it was when they forced her to be a Divine Idol. Significant Coords Cyalume Coord:Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord Casual Coord: Sparkling Blue Princess Coord Relationships TBA Idol Forms Trivia *She claims that all Vocaldolls are her brothers and sisters... *All the mini Falulu's she grew up with forgot about her,but only 2 remember Misa. *On each of her forms,she has a different name... **Misoko (Lovely Form) **Misuru (Pop Form) **Misaki (Cool Form) **Misayo (Natural Form) **Misora (Celeb Form) *Her voice actress is User:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San's little sister. *She highly admires all Vocaldolls. *She has 6 Jewels to change her Idol Form. *For her Debut Live,she jumped from her PriPara Debut in the Student Class to the End of the Debut Class. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Premium Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Prism Voice Category:Vocal Doll Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Major Class Category:ParaPri 2016